Nguping ROTG!
by ringo.Coffee
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Nguping Jakarta dan juga Nguping Hetalia . Lidah kepeleset , salah omong dan bacotan nista . Mungkin dengan typo yang bertebaran . RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Terinspirasi dari Nguping Jakarta dan Nguping Hetalia yang fanficnya mendadak nggak bisa NajMimi buka. Dan juga karena sedikit sekali fanfic ROTG dengan genre humor , apalagi dalam bahasa Indonesia . Langsung aja baca ya!  
**

* * *

**Nguping ROTG!**

**Perhatian! Pembacaan berlebih dapat menyebabkan ketawa sendiri,kegajean, bacotan nista dan lidah yang sering kepleset.**

**Have a nice reading!**

**.**

**O**

**.**

**Kalo gitu namanya diganti Jack Flame aja ya…**

Hari ini Jack sukses besar membuat es krim , yang tentunya dia baru tau setelah diberitahu Jamie apa itu es krim. Dia pun membagi-bagikannya pada temannya sesama guardian. Tapi Bunny belum juga memakannya, mungkin tak sudi karena itu buatan Jack. Melihat itu, Tooth pun langsung mengingatkan Bunny.

"Hei, ayo cepetan dimakan! Entar keburu dingin lho!"

Didengar oleh Guardian lain dan Jack sendiri yang tiba-tiba ingin membakar dirinya beserta eskrim eskrim itu.

X

X

X

**Terus kalo kurang kering, dibesarin apinya ya…**

Hari ini , Jamie akan ditinggal ibunya untuk pergi keluar sebentar, yang berarti dia harus meninggalkan jemuran. Dia pun mengingatkan anaknya.

"Jamie, ibu pergi sebentar. Jaga adikmu ya! Oh iya, jemurannya kalau udah mateng , tolong dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang ya!"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang baru tahu alasanya kenapa dia selalu bau ikan lele.

X

X

X

**Bisa ditancepin kabel juga kan?**

Hari ini Jamie kelihatan sedikit berbeda dari waktu terakhir Jack bertemu Jamie di 8 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang kok warna matanya berubah?

"Jamie, kok matamu jadi hijau? Seingatku dulu coklat…"

"Oh, itu? Aku pake softlens."

"Hng… kalo gak salah aku pernah denger…. Yang nama lainnya…stop kontak itu kan?"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang merasa ingin mencoba mengisi ulang batere HPnya di matanya sendiri.

X

X

X

**Terus, itu yang di tengah kantong HP ya?**

Besok ulang tahun Jamie. Para Guardian sibuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan pada Jamie.

"Kalau hadiah buat anak cowok enaknya apa ya…" Kata Tooth sambil mondar mandir di ruangan.

"Enakan sih bola atau stik hoki kek!" Kata Jack.

"Atau buku," Kata Bunny singkat. Sementara itu, Sandy yang mencoba untuk 'mengatakan' sesuatu malah dicuekin.

"Kalau aku cowok sih, ya, aku kasih bola aja!"Kata North.

"Lah, terus lo sekarang apaan dong?" Cerocos Bunny.

Didengar oleh satu ruangan yang merasa baru mendengar suatu pengakuan.

X

X

X

**Saya cuma butuh pengakuan…**

Hari ini paskah. Bunny mengamati anak anak dari sekolah Jamie yang masih mendengarkan ceramah dari kepala sekolah . Setelah sekian lama sampai Bunny sendiri ikut bosan…

"…Mana tepuk tangannya?"

Didengar oleh Bunny dan murid murid yang langsung merasa bahwa mereka dipimpin oleh seorang ditraktor.

X

X

X

**Denger gak sih?**

Jamie senang sekali waktu bisa bertemu North dan kawan pun menghabiskan waktu berlama lama bersama.

"North, kalau natal nanti , aku boleh minta hadiah nggak?"

"Oh, boleh. Mau apa?"

"Aku minta robotnya kamen rider!"

"Tapi mainan yang ada robot-robotnya nggak ada…"

"Yaudah kalo gitu , Robotnya superman aja!"

"Tapi nggak ada…"

"Hm, Kalo gak ada yaudah deh, Aku mau Mobilnya batman the brave and bold yang ada robotnya!"

"Tapi Jamie,itu nggak ada!"

"Mainan yang masih ada robot nya, apa sih?"

Didengar oleh Jack dan Sandy yang langsung merasa kasihan dengan North.

X

X

X

**Habis itu diginiin, baru digituin…**

Hari ini Jamie meminta bantuan Jack untuk mengajarinya bermain ski. Waktu mau mengikat sepatunya, Jamie kesusahan.

"Eh, Jack, ininya diapain?"

"Oh, diginiin dulu, habis itu digituin, terus diginiin, baru digituin! Sini,Aku kasih lihat caranya!"

Didengar oleh Sophie yang langsung ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya dengan Jack.

X

X

X

**Makanya disediain pager dirumah…**

Para guardian sedang berkunjung ke rumah Jamie setelah mendengar kabar bahwa dia punya adik lagi.

"Lucu ya! Namanya siapa?" Tanya Tooth.

"Namanya Janett , Umurnya baru 9 bulan! Sekarang lagi belajar merayap!"

Dengar oleh para guardian yang langsung merasa bahwa nama belakangnya adalah pakis.

X

X

X

**Bagus deh, untung gak ketutupan tanki air…**

Sandy kelihatan senang mala ini. Tooth dan Jack pun penasaran.

"Kenapa? Ada yang spesial ya?"

'Ah, enggak kok! Aku Cuma habis sunset-tan tadi!' Kata Sandy.

"Eh? Sama dong! Aku dari atas pohon! Kalau kamu lihat di mana?" Tanya Jack.

'Diatas genteng rumah North…'

Didengar oleh Tooth dan Jack yang langsung berencana akan membawa Sandy ke pantai karena kasihan.

X

X

X

**Turunkan harga dorayaki!**

Ayah Jamie telat pulang. Jamie pun ingin tahu alasannya dan menanyakannya pada ayahnya.

"Ayah, kok telat pulang sih?"

"Oh, maaf ya! Soalnya tadi di jalan ada orang orang yang lagi pada doraemonan!"

Didengar oleh ibu Jamie yang langsung ingin mencoba terbang menggunakan baling baling bambu.

X

X

X

* * *

**Begitulah. Rasanya yang paling aktif kok si Jack ya... mungkin karena dia Faforit ku kali? Maaf...Kalo garing ... DAN TYPO! maaf , ini fic pertama.. *sembah sujud***  
** Dan review sangat diterima! Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ingin meneruskan jadinya setelah melihat review **

**Mungkin chapter yang ini bakalan rada garing... tapi gapapakan #plakk**

**Dan sekali lagi minta maaf atas typo yang berkemungkinan masih menghantui saya...**

* * *

**Nguping ROTG!**

**Perhatian! Pembacaan berlebih dapat menyebabkan ketawa sendiri,kegajean, bacotan nista dan lidah yang sering kepleset.**

**Have a nice reading!**

**.**

**O**

**.**

**Dipaksa dikit bisa kali kalo emang darurat**

Sebagai hadiah natal untuk Jack karena sudah menjadi anak baik (dengan susah payah) di hari natal, North memberinya hadiah, sebuah iPad baru. Sayangnya, karena keseringan dipakai, Jack lupa mengisi baterenya. Parahnya lagi, dia lupa meletakkan chargernya dimana. Akhirnya dia meminjam milik North , yang sayangnya kebesaran.

"Wah, gak bisa masuk, punyamu kegedean ujungnya!"

Didengar oleh para guardian lain yang siap membuat gossip baru.

X

X

X

**Indera yang bisa bikin kita melihat tembus tembok.**

Di sekolah Jamie , para murid sedang mendengarkan pidato dari salah satu anak kelas 4.

"…Karena itu, kita harus mensyukuri pemberian Tuhan . Salah satu contohnya adalah indera kita memiliki tujuh indera yang patut disyukuri!"

Didengar oleh Jamie dan para murid lain yang langsung bertanya tanya apa bentuk indera ketujuh.

X

X

X

**Kadang biru, seringnya merah.**

Sophie sedang asyik bermain dengan temannya dan juga kakaknya. Matanya yang biasanya Hijau menjadi berwarna menanyakan apa itu. Setelah itu, dia berlari pulang dan mengabar sembari berteriak pada kakaknya yang sedang bermain bersama Jack.

"Kakak! Kak Elanie matanya pake softex! Jadinya matanya biru! Eh , aku juga boleh kan pake softex?"

Didengar oleh Jamie dan Jack yang langsung ingin menelan semua salju yang ada di sekitar mereka.

X

X

X

**Keadilan tanpa memandang bulu**

Sekarang marilah kita membayangkan bagaimana kalau para guardian adalah seorang manusia dan masih remaja yang masih bersekolah, dengan North sebagai gurunya di sekolah 'Guardian high school'. Suatu hari, Bapak North itu menangih PR murid muridnya.

"Ayo! Kumpulkan Pr kalian!" Lalu dia memandang kearah Jack, salah satu murid yang terkenal jarang mengerjakan Pr.

"Mana PR mu? Kalo gak buat , keluar aja deh!"

"Oke, tapi kalau ternyata aku buat , bapak yang keluar ya!"

Didengar oleh teman-temannya yang langsung berharap Jack benar-benar mengerjakan Pr nya.

X

X

X

**Ya kan lautan tempat lari mereka sebelum dijadiin qurban…**

Bunny, ya namanya kelinci sebagai hewan herbivore makan tumbuhan dan sayuran. Suatu hari , dia sedang makan rumput laut , dan North pun bertanya apa itu.

"Makan apa?"

"Ini? Rumput laut, mate."

"Dasar , kaya kambing!"

Didengar oleh Sandy yang yakin bahwa pengetahuan North masihlah terbatas dan Tooth yang baru tahu kalau ada kambing yang bisa menyelam

X

X

X

**Pakai tenaga angin mungkin?**

Ini musim panas, musim yang nggak benar-benar disukai Jamie. Selain nggak bisa bertemu Jack, rasanya gerah nggak karuan . Sudah begitu ditambah dengan mati lampu . Artinya , tidak bisa menyalakan AC.

"Haduuh! Pake mati lampu segala! Siang lagi!" Dibalas oleh adiknya , Sophie.

"Lho kenapa kak? Kan kalo malem malah gelap!"

"Iya tapi panas nih!"

"Kan kalo panas tinggal nyalakan kipas angin!"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang ingin mencolokkan kipas angin ke hidung adiknya.

X

X

X

**Selesai tidak selesai tidak usah dikerjakan deh…**

Kembali ke Guardian High school . Hari ini ada ujian . Setelah 10 menit pembagian lembar soal , Bunny , salah satu murid bertanya.

"Pak, ngerjainnya dari nomor satu ya?"

Didengar oleh seluruh ruangan yang bertanya tanya kenapa bisa anak ini lulus sampai ke tingkat SMA.

X

X

X

**Tung itung itung itung itung…**

Di guardian high school sedang diadakan pentas unjuk kebolehan dari para siswanya . Saat itu , giliran grup band Jack yang maju. Setelah selesai , Tooth langsung memuji mereka.

"Wuiss, keren ya , penampilan kalian! Patut ku itungin jempol!"

Didengar oleh anggota band itu yang mendadak ingin berkata nggak usah.

X

X

X

**Minimal nanti bisa jadi lebih pintar. Mungkin…**

Akhir akhir ini Sandy jadi sering minum susu. Teman temannya sesama guardian pun heran melihatnya.

"Kamu kok minum susu terus sih? Biar tinggi ya?" Kata Jack.

'Biar gigiku putih kaya kamu…'

"Kaya siapa?" Tanya North

'Kaya Jack…'  
"Hah? Kok bisa?" Tanya Tooth si peri gigi.

"Iya! Harusnya sikat gigi!" Lanjut Bunny

'Kalau minum es jeruk , entar gigiku kuning . Nah, kalau susu kan putih!'

Didengar oleh para guardian dan Jack yang sendirinya diam diam mengagumi logika itu.

X

X

X

**Kita kan kembar beda ayah ibu…**

Hari ini akan kelulusan . Jamie lupa bawa foto buat Ijazah. Akhirnya dia pun bingung sendiri.

"Waduh , lupa bawa foto nih!" Mendadak Cupcake dating sambil menyodorkan salah satu foto dirinya.

"Nih pake punyaku aja!"

Didengar oleh anak sekelas yang langsung ingin memberikan cermin pada Cupcake.

X

X

X

* * *

**Kayaknya yang terakhir itu nggak terlalu lucu, Mimi ngaku deh.  
Oiya, kalau punya pengalaman soal salah ngomong , salah denger atau salah kaprah , boleh beritau Mimi , soalnya nanti bisa Mimi jadiin cerita di chappie selanjutnya!  
**

**Thanks and review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hari ini Mimi dapet ide dari Saint-Chimaira dan slenderman20dollars! Semoga kalian senang dengan result nya! Dan semoga masih bisa menghibur #kayaudahmauberakhiraja #plakk**

**Dan kalau masih ada typo , maaf ya!**

* * *

**Nguping ROTG!**

**Perhatian! Pembacaan berlebih dapat menyebabkan ketawa sendiri,kegajean, bacotan nista dan lidah yang sering kepleset.**

**Have a nice reading!**

**.**

**O**

**.**

**Batal konser alias gak bakalan dateng…**

North sudah kesal dengan perilaku teman temannya yang sering sekali bangun diatas jam sembilan . Kali ini, dia bertekat membangunkan teman temannya di waktu subuh. Benar saja , dia sudah siap dengan kentongan dan segala macam alat yang bisa bersuara keras melebihi sebuah klub drum band.

"BANGUN! SUJU! SUJU! BANGUN!" dan diikuti oleh suara _Teng teng teng_ yang keluar dari panci yang dipukuli dengan centong nasi.

Tooth langsung bangun paling awa setelah mendengar kata suju , diikuti yang lainnya.

"SUJU?! MANA?! AKU MAU MINTA TANDA TANGAAAN!" Ujarnya.

"Ngapain sih suju kesini… sori ya , bilangin gue gak nerima tanda tangan…" Ujar Jack sambil mengusap matanya.

"BERISIK! GANGGU ORANG TIDUR AJA!" Ujar Bunny sambil marah marah.

'…suju?'Kata Sandy. North diam saja . Hening sebentar…

"Mana Sujunya?" Tanya Tooth sambil melihat kesana kemari.

"….Eh , maksudnya subuh! Subuh!"

Didengar oleh para guardian lain yang serentak langsung menimpuk North dengan seekor yeti.

X

X

X

**Mau coba timun? Atau terong?**

Di ruang pertemuan antara guardian , Jack, Sandy dan bunny sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Gue tiap pagi itu selalu makan wortel…" Kata Bunny . Jack langsung menghela nafas.

"Kalo itu juga semuanya sudah tau! Nggak usah diberitahu lagi!"

'Memangnya enak ya makan wortel terus?' Tanya Sandy sambil membuat tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

"Enak tau! Jangan ngeremehin ya! Dan kagi wortel tuh bagus buat kesehatan mata!" Kata Bunny dengan nada judes.

"Hm… yah, jujur aja sih… sebenernya gue tuh suka makan wortel tergantung dari bentuk dan posisinya…" Ujar Jack.

Didengar oleh Tooth yang kebetulan menguping sambil berharap akan ada kelanjutan dari ungkapan kejujuran Jack barusan.

X

X

X

**Memang fungsi paling penting**

Hari ini paman Jamie dan Sophie datang ke rumah . Sophie dan pamannya mengobrol terus, sementara Jamie memilih untuk bermain bersama teman temannya.

"Paman , mata itu untuk melihat ya?" Tanya Sophie dengan mengangguk.

"Iya , Sophie pintar! Kalau hidung?" Sophie diam sebentar.

"Hm…..buat ngupil?"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang barusan pulang dan langsung mempertanyakan apa sebenarnya hal yang dilakukan adiknya selama ini.

X

X

X

**Dan kita kembali ke jaman prasejarah…**

Bunny baru saja pulang memancing seorang diri , dan ternyata banyak sekali hasil tangkapannya . Kemudian , Sandy memperhatikan seekor belut.

'Eh ini apaan ya?' Tanyanya sambil menunjuk belut itu tadi

"Itu namanya belut…" Kata Jack sambil melihat lihat ikan yang lain

'Ooh , bukan kaki gurame ya?' Kata Sandy dengan polosnya

"…Kaki gurita maksud lo?" Kata North membetulkan.

Didengar oleh para guardian dan Tooth yang buru buru pergi ke pasar ikan untuk membuktikan apakah gurame benar benar mempunyai kaki

X

X

X

**Tergantung loe season berapa…**

Suatu hari, sepulang dari Guardian high school, Jack dan gengnya menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke Mall. Sewaktu di jalan pulang , mendadak Bunny tersandung dan jatuh.

"Woi! Bantuin gue berdiri kek! Gue tersanjung nih!"

Didengar oleh teman temannya yang makin tidak mau berhenti

X

X

X

**Spesial hari ini, kertas minyak balado…**

Setelah kalah dari geng Jack dan kawan kawannya yang terkenal se Guardian high school , Pitch memilih untuk mengalahkan mereka lagi. Hari ini, dia sedang makan di sebuah restoran , sambil memikirkan cara lain untuk mengalahkan mereka . Waktu memesan makanan , rupanya sang pelayan sedang kerepotan sehingga tidak benar benar bisa menanggapi permintaan Pitch.

"Makan bungkus tuan?" Pitch pun langsung marah.

"Enak aja… makan nasi! Emangnya saya apaan disuruh makan bungkus hah?"

Didengar oleh Jack yang kebetulan makan di sana , dan langsung menyemburkan es kopinya.

X

X

X

**Kalau mau curhat sekalian aja…**

Hari ini, sebetulnya Jamie akan diajak ayahnya ke taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka . Sayangnya , jalanan macet total . Saking stressnya dengan kemacetan , ayah Jamie tidak sengaja menerobos lampu merah dan langsung ditilang . Seorang polisi mendekat kearah mobil Jamie.

"Permisi pak, bisa lihat SIM anda?" Ayah Jamie pun menyerahkan SIM nya. Sesaat kemudian…

"Oh, anda juga dari Burgess toh!" Ujar sang polisi tersebut sambil kegirangan

Didengar oleh Jamie yang yakin kalau sebenarnya si polisi itu sama sekali tidak punya teman.

X

X

X

**Kalo gitu kamu jadi 'the guardian of nude' aja ya…**

Jamie dan Sandy sedang asik bermain berdua ketika mendadak Pitch , sang boogieman datang. Jamie pun langsung berteriak.

"Ah! Ada bugilman!" Hening.

"…Eh, maksudnya boogieman…"

Didengar oleh Pitch yang langsung nangis , dan Sandy yang langsung sakit perut gara gara ketawa.

X

X

X

**Sekalian gak usah!**

Hari ini , Tooth mau beli minum. Dia menanyai apakah teman temannya ada yang mau menitipinya sesuatu.

"Eh , gue mau beli minum , haus nih . Ada yang mau titip ga?" Tanyanya.

"…gue susu aja deh!" Kata North.

" Kalo gue teh botol!" Kata Bunny.

'…sama kaya Bunny deh!' Timpal sandy.

"Gue es teh aja , tapi ga pake teh!" Teriak Jack.

"…"

Didengar oleh teman temannya yang mendadak ingin titip botol aja ke Tooth

X

X

X

**Cukup mendekati sih bu…**

Hari ini ada keributan di kelas Jamie. Kabarnya , Cupcake menyontek jawaban Jamie , tapi dia tidak mengaku . Ibu wali kelaspun jadi kesal.

"Kamu itu, ngelawan aja!Kamu pikir ibu nih apa? Kecoa busuk?"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang mendadak berencana untuk membawa baygon besok.

X

X

X

* * *

**Yah , penampilan Pitch baru dua kali di sini... *nangis* ... Tapi paling enggak udah mucul kan? Soalnya Mimi baru sadar kalau ternyata selama dua chappie ini dia belum mumcul sama sekali... dan sekarang saatnya! walaupun di sini dia dihina doang sih... #ditampar  
**

**Thanks , and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai minna! maaf terlambat update . Soalnya Mimi lagi ada acara mini IMB bareng susu Z** di sekolah. Terus Mimi juga baru ndatengin fandom baru , Soul Eater . Aah, Kiddo kun, kemarilah!/Plakk**

**Hari ini spesial petualangan Jamie ke Indonesia! Semoga tetap bisa membuat semuanya tertawa!**

* * *

**Nguping ROTG!**

**Perhatian! Pembacaan berlebih dapat menyebabkan ketawa sendiri,kegajean, bacotan nista dan lidah yang sering kepleset.**

**Have a nice reading!**

**-Special : Jamie's Journey to Indonesia-**

**.**

**O**

**.**

**Yang nggak ngerti nggak usah ikut!**

Hari ini libur , dan ayah Jamie mengajak keluarganya untuk berlibur ke Indonesia, pulau subtropics yang kabarnya pantainya indah indah . Ayahnyapun mengumumkan kamapn mereka sekeluarga akan berangkat.

"Kita berangkatnya besok jam setengah satu tiga puluh ya!"

Didengar oleh Jamie,Sophie dan Ibu mereka yang langsung berusaha memecahkan teka teki itu.

X

X

X

**Ayo kita kunjungi kandang monyet dahulu!**

Setelah berangkat , Jamie dan keluarganya sudah sampai di bandara dan menuju hotel . Sophie yang mengantuk lantas bicara ngelantur.

"Yah, kita sudah sampe ya? Ini rangunan ya?"

Didengar oleh pengunjung hotel yang mendadak ingin melihat singa lepas di lobby hotel

X

X

X

**Tapi kan enak buat bikin nasi goreng…**

Jamie baru saja berkenalan dengan tetangga kamar sebelah mereka . Sayangnya , sombongnya minta ampun . Contohnya waktu Jamie ingin meminjam iPad-nya…

"Eh, aku pinjam dong!"

"Eh , eh, jangan seenaknya pegang ya, entar kotor lagi! Dasar rakyat jelantah!"

Didengar oleh ibu sang anak sombong itu tadi , yang merasa ingin memesan nasi goring keliling

X

X

X

**Ayah pasti hidup di dunia dongeng deh…**

Sophie rewel minta jalan jalan . Oh iya , omong omong mereka sedang ada di Jakarta lho! Jadi , Sophie minta keliling keliling Jakarta bersama ayahnya . Tapi mereka berdua pulangnya lama sekali . Jamie-pun langsung bertanya.

"Ayah kok pulangnya lama?"

"Oh, itu tadi , soalnya Sophie sama ayah mampir makan di bebek donalnya lippo kurcaci…"

Didengar oleh , sekali lagi , Jamie dan ibunya yang harus kebingungan memecahkan kode dari ayahnya.

X

X

X

**Pasti sambil lompat lompat deh!**

Jamie sedang mengobrol dengan anak perempuan kamar sebelah . Namanya Maharani Ayu Cah…cahyaningtyas katanya ? Apalah . Tapi panggilannya Rani . Mereka sedang membicarakan soal film.

"..oh, film itu ya? Keren! Aku sudah lihat kok! Omong omong , aku baru lihat lho, film horror negaramu yang judulnya suster keramas itu… serem juga sih… tapi agak, yah, mesum."

"Jiah, ngapain liat film aneh begitu? Entar gue bikin deh, film, judulnya pocong cukur ketek!"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang merasa harus lari ke dukun sebentar lagi .

X

X

X

…**Terus panjang itu long gitu?**

Rani memperkenalkan Jamie pada kakanya , Gilang yang masih kelas 2 SMP. Mereka bertigapun mengobrol.

"Eh, Rani , rambutmu agak terlalu pendek ya, kayaknya , buat perempuan!"

"Iya , nanti mau kupanjangin!"Tiba tiba, Gilang meneleh seenaknya.

"Oh, panjang itu long…"

Didengar oleh Jamie dan Rani yang bingung mau jawab apa

X

X

X

**Bersih berkilat hanya dengan…rambut?!**

Masih melanjutkan obrolan mereka bertiga…

"…o…omong omong , rambutmu bagusnya

"Eh? Makasih ya! Iya dong , soalnya gue shampoo-an tiap hari pake sunlight!"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang ingin meminjam rambut Rani untuk mencuci piring , dan Gilang yang ingin membuang semua shampoo yang ada di kamar hotel mereka

X

X

X

**CD-nya bonus handuk?**

Jamie suka sekali dengan musik Indonesia . Terutama dengan penyanyi yang namanya Sherina . Begitu juga dengan ibunya.

"Eh katanya Sherina lagi ngeluarin album baru ya nak?" Tanya ibunya . Jamie mengangguk mantap.

"Iya! Namanya Primadona! Eh, terus itu lagu barunya itu apa…" Tiba tiba ibunya langsung semangat.

"Itu loh! Judulnya keringetan! Keringetan, jadinya keringetan!"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang merasa ingin memberikan ibunya deodorant

X

X

X

**Pantesan disana mereka lebih sukses…**

Para guardian yang baru tahu kalau Jamie ternyata ke Indonesia pun jadi penasaran .

"Tooth, kamu tau Indonesia itu dimana kan?Pasti di asia!" Ujar Jack. Tooth mengangguk.

"Iya . Ntar aku anter deh . Eh, tau alamat hotelnya ga?" Tanya Tooth , yang dijawab oleh Bunny.

"Iya , tapi sekarang di sana udah jam sebelas malem . Di sana beda dua belas sama di malah ngerepotin lagi."

"Oh iya ya… disama ka nada 35 jam…" Jawab Jack dengan polosnya.

Didengar oleh Bunny yang ingin melempar Jack ke mesin waktu

X

X

X

**Hanya di Washington, yang didekatnya Amerika**

Jamie sidah pulang dari Indonesia dan langsung menelepon temannya , Cupcake .

"Eh , aku ke Jakarta lho, kemarin!"

"Oh , yang deketnya Indonesia itu ya?" Ujar Cupcake dengan polosnya.

Didengar oleh Jamie yang mendadak ingin menempelkan peta dunia di jidad Cupcake

X

X

X

* * *

**Dan begitulah . Bagi yang idenya belum Mimi masukkan. Mohon maaf . Mungkin di chappie berikutnya , karena Mimi masih sibu-  
**

**Paper : Sibuk apaan , sibuk nonton Soul eater iya!**

**Diem lo. Gak usah ikut campur . Dan pokoknya , review tetap jalan ya? please! /rada-rada maksa gitu**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nguping ROTG!**

**Perhatian! Pembacaan berlebih dapat menyebabkan ketawa sendiri,kegajean, bacotan nista dan lidah yang sering kepleset.**

**Have a nice reading!**

**.**

**O**

**.**

**Mendingan gak usah belajar kalo gitu mah,**

Di sekolah Jamie , UN sudah hampir tiba .Guru guru sedang membahas tes yang akan diberikan dan pemahaman nilai.

"Iya satu soal nilainya Sembilan . Kalau kalian benar semua dalam tiga soal kan jadinya 27 , total 27 dibagi tiga , jadinya nilai kamu 9!"

Didengar oleh para murid yang langsung bersyukur guru itu tidak mengajar matematika.

X

X

X

**Lewat SMS boleh?**

Hari ini pelajaran IPA di Guardian high school, sayangnya gurunya sangan killer . Bahkan sang murid ternakal Jack Frost hanya bisa diam . Sang guru langsung mengabsen muridnya.

"Yang tidak masuk , cepat angkat tangan!"

Didengar oleh seluruh murid yang hanya bisa diam daripada di rajam , dan Jack yang merasa kalau guru ini sebernarnya nggak cuma killer tapi bego.

X

X

X

**Keadaan jadi tegang sih…**

Jamie sudah punya pacar , namanya Emily . Dan Jack sudah tahu akan hal itu . Namun , tiga hari kemudian , tiba tiba Jamie curhat.

"Eh , kemarin aku lihat Emily jalan sama anak lain! Terus , ku datengin deh!"

"Wah , seru dong! Terus , gimana ereksi si cowok yang jalan sama Emily itu?

Didengar oleh Jamie yang langsung bertanya tanya kemana sebenarnya pikiran si Jack itu.

X

X

X

**Tapi naiknya harus berfiri bukan pegangan…**

Suatu hari , Jack mengajak Tooth untuk bermain ice skating . Tapi….

"…Gue gak bisa main ice skate…"

"Tapi kamu pernah naik roller coaster kan?" Tanya Jack tiba tiba .

"Euh…pernah sih…"

"Katanya sih kalau pernah naik roller coaster bisa main ice skating juga…"

Didengar oleh North yang kebetulan menemani keduanya , dan langsung ingin menjelaskan bedanya roller coaster dan ice skating.

X

X

X

**Saya cucunya mbah Marijan lho!**

Di guardian high school , Jack yang sudah senior sedang memergoki juniornya yang sedang MOS , hanya karena bajunya tidak dimasukkan .

"Ayo , masukin itu baju! Jangan dibiarin!"Sentaknya.

"Iya…"Tapi , si junior masih saja tidak memasukkannya. Jack langsung kesal.

"Iya , iya! Cepetan dong! Saya ini raja gunung berapi lho!"

Didengar oleh North , si kepala sekolah yang langsung merasa ada wedhus gembel , dan teman temannya sesame senior yang bertanya tanya darimana dia mendapat nama frost itu,

X

X

X

**Saya cuma pamer kok…**

Pitch black , walaupun di sekolah di guardian high school dikenal sebagai brandalan dan rival geng Jack , ternyata seprang anak alim juga . Nyatanya , dia membantu ayahnya berjualan baju.

"Ayo bapak , ibu , dilihat lihat bajunya , rok nya!Dipegang pegang aja , dilihat lihat aja , nggak usah beli!"

Didengar oleh Tooth , yang kebetulan lagi belanja dan langsung nggak jadi beli.

X

X

X

**Pilihan karir yang logis**

Hari ini , di sekolah Jamie kedatangan seorang penulis , yang sedang melakukan tanya jawab dengan anak anak.

"Ya…benar! Kalau kalian mau memiliki sebuah buku yang sama seperti teman kalian , jangan memfoto kopi milik teman kalian! Lebih baik pinjam atau beli , karena penulis hidup dari karya karyanya!" Jawaban tersebut langsung ditimpali oleh Cupcake.

"Berarti kita jangan jadi penulis ya…"

"Eh?!" Sang penulis langsung tersentak.

"….Jadilah tukang foto kopi saja!" Sahut Jamie lantang.

Didengar oleh Pippa yang langsung ingin menduplikat teman temannya buat pajangan tembok

X

X

X

**Ada KitKat cap kucing…ga?**

Sabtu tumbennya,Cupcake main ke rumah teras,dia melihat Sophie tengah mengelus elus kucing dengan asyiknya.

"Ah,Sore Sophie! Kucingmu?" langsung tersenyum,atau nyengir tepatnya.

"Ng?Kak Cupcake! Bukan! Ini kucing nemu tadi…" Cupcake langsung menghampiri dan ikut mengelus kucingnya.

"Lucu ya! Dirumah aku juga punya kucing lho!"

"Oh iya? Merek apa kucingnya?"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang barusan mau keluar ke supermarket buat beli oreo,langsung nggak jadi.

X

X

X

**Dan langit warnanya biru,tanah coklat.**

Beberapa hari ini,para guardian lagi gantian ini waktunya Bunnymund yang sedang repot dan butuh daun jeruk,dia meminta bantuan Jack.

"Hoi, tolong ambilkan daun jeruk dong!"Jack Cuma bisa garuk garuk kepala.

"Daun jeruk itu yang kayak gimana ya?"

"Yang warnanya Ijo itu lho."

Didengar oleh Tooth yang langsung mewarnai rumput halaman Jamie dengan warna pink.

X

X

X

**Karena pohon tidak butuh protein.**

Biarpun sudah di Amerika sekalipun,Hubungan Jamie dan Rani tetap selalu saling menelepon satu sama lain. Hari ini, Jamie curhat.

"Kamu tahu nggak sih,tiap kali aku makan mie instan,pasti sama mamaku dikasih nasi!aneh kan?"

Dengan cepat,Rani membalas.

"Lho,kan bagus! Biar ada karbondioksidanya!"

Didengar oleh Jamie yang langsung ingin keluar rumah dan menjadi pohon.

X

X

X


End file.
